In the fluid control device, a fluid pressure accumulated in the accumulator is used such that the hydraulic pressure operated device can operate, for example, during de-actuation of a hydraulic pump.
JP 2000-313252A (Reference 1) discloses an oil control device that causes oil accumulated in an accumulator to flow through an oil supply path to a hydraulic clutch, at the time of restarting of an automotive engine in which an operation of an oil pump is stopped.
The oil control device includes an oil inflow path through which the oil accumulated in the accumulator is caused to flow to the oil supply path which is connected to the hydraulic clutch from the oil pump, and a valve body that closes and opens the oil inflow path by energizing and de-energizing of a solenoid.
A valve body accommodating chamber, in which the valve body is movably accommodated, includes a receiving port through which the oil is received from the accumulator and a discharge port through which the received oil is discharged.
The valve body moves, by energizing and de-energizing of a solenoid, between a valve-opened position, which allows the receiving port and the discharge port to communicate with each other, and a valve-closed position, which stops the receiving port and the discharge port from communicating.
The valve body is caused to move to the valve-opened position when the oil from the accumulator is caused to flow through the oil supply path, and the valve body is caused to move to the valve-closed position when the oil is caused not to flow through the oil supply path.
A fluid control device in the related art includes a valve body that moves between a valve-opened position and a valve-closed position by energizing and de-energizing of a solenoid, and causes the valve body to move against a fluid pressure accumulated in an accumulator.
Accordingly, when a fluid pressure accumulated in the accumulator is increased, there is a need to provide a solenoid having an operation force (suction force) which is sufficient to move the valve body against the fluid pressure.